


Promised

by Quinara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mpreg, season: post-series, three-sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prophecy baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



> Written for Snickfic's prompt - Spike; 'mpreg' - in penny_lane_42's Three Sentence Ficathon.

After Angel and Faith and Dawn, Buffy'd always said they were due a prophecy baby. But then the wound had come, right in her gut, an unsolicited hysterectomy - she'd met his eyes in the hospital as the doctor told her, her expression an odd mixture of amusement that they would always be different and sadness for what they'd somehow lost: _guess we've beaten prophecy once more, huh, Spike?_

Thing was, now that he was the one in the bed, doctors gabbling all around him as they anticipated his pain to come, her eyes held a similar expression, scared as he was but still feeling the ludicrous: _guess we should have known._


End file.
